The plan of the proposed project is to investigate the amnesic syndrome in man, with particular emphasis on the amnesia associated with electroconvulsive therapy (ECT) and the amnesia observed in the noted patient N.A. This work promises to indicate 1) aspects of the structure and organization of normal memory and its neurological basis; 2) the extent and duration of the memory loss associated with ECT. In addition, the work has clinical implications for memory loss and for memory complaints associated with depression and psychotropic drugs.